User blog:TheKHSProduction/Peter-rebirth of Midgard
Name: Peter Johnathan Christopher Swan (just call him Peter) Parents: Apollo and Elizabeth Siblings:(Living) Half-sibling=Athena Family: Naveen (Half-brother),Aiden(half-brother),Milo(cousin),Moses(cousin),Tifa(great great grand cousin),Eris(great grand cousin) God of: Music and Art Relationship status: Single BiographyEdit Born in a paisible country he lived until he visited his god father with his deared and soft mother,Elizabeth who cared on him.He always asked to himself why he's so connected with sounds and music and why girls or even women were attract to him.When his mother told him that he's a demi god he went to his father to visit him an ask him some questions.He had a soft and peacefull childhood and that's thanks to it that he became what he is today. He can perfectly control his feelings and can be very insolent with the persons he doesn't very like(exp:Eris). He's kind of a flirt sometimes now that he's older and love teasing girls like him (exp:Chel).He's always there to protect persons and help them.He's nice and caring,he loves children and nature.He's not very smart sometimes and gets slapped by one of his fangirls very fast,he's very clumsy and awkard with some girls. But he's a great fighter,he doesn't have very usefull defense powers but he's an awesome warrior and has a lot of weapons(like he has a lot of instruments) nothing like his peacefully and player father Apollo,he's got his fights capacities from his tomboy mother when she was younger,and her tomboy side really liked the romantic Apollo.So Peter isn't really like his father,he can change his personality to flirt with a girl in depends from her character. A week before the destruction he and his music group searched a girl who can sing and dance.His best friend found one,she was pretty with her long dark hair and blue eyes.Peter considered her like a friend and dance partner but that girl considered him like a toy which has absolutely enjoy her,so the night after the concert she took him apart and kissed him.Peter was a bit surprised but with their train in dancing he quite liked her but wanted nothing more.But she yes.So she against his protests she began to rape him until they've been found by Peter's best friend,who had a crush on the girl,and in shock he started to fight against Peter.The girl left them while their fight,she got what she wanted.For Peter it was the worst night ever.He came back home in shock and her mother told him in the same night that he is a demi-god,son of Apollo.The next day he left his mother and town and went to the palace of his father(or temple) where he met him for the first time.Peter wasn't very enthuse of this little visit because he thought that his father took her mother as a slut.Apollo(in statue form like in Disney's 'Hercules') told him the contrary that Elizabeth was his most precious and his last lover ever.Peter doesn't believe one word and walked away,but he didn't notice that Apollo slowy put a magical compass in Peter's pocket while he's gone.When Peter went back to his town he feeled something strange,animals go away and he feeled a strange sensation.When his town begun to destruct itself Peter ran to his house to find his mother,but he came too late.His house was already destruct by a weird fire and his mother nowhere to find.In this chao he find the corpse of his best friend and the girl.He buries them respectly next to what once was the concert room and training room.Peter has still(today) the compass of his father which will bring him on the right way. .He loves playing music alone in his corner when he'sa bit tired but he's very hyper once awake. For him family and friends are everything and he could do everything for them. RelationshipsEdit Athena: He respects her even if he thinks she could have a bit more fun in her life. Sometimes he considers her like his sister which frustrates Athena he thinks. Anubis: Very funny god.His awkardness makes him laughing softly.He likes training with him or listening to his stories. Idun: Game-mate number one! He likes dancing and laughing with Idun.He thinks she's very nice and funny.She's the only godess with who he has a lot of fun in the palace. San: At the beginning he thought that she was an annoying wild girl.But he saw something in her he'd never see if he didn't give his hand for"Peace" Eris: Family?Her? Such a shame,and also fun.Peter developped a teasing feeling when she came to the palace.here again he teased her and showed her his strong side. He tried to distracts her with this feeling so she could leave him alone.But wrong she just go on.What if Peter develop this feeling even more with other godess around him?But he hates her because she showed him how his mother died which disgused him a lot. Loki: Crazy guy.Just a crazy guy.Making fun of other people's life frustrate Peter and when he sees Loki's insolents he thinks to see his father or worth, ''him ''in front of him. Seth: Doesn't know him much just that he's crazy and foolish. Chel: Very funny girl.but also to easy to hurt which makes Peter mad.he hates hurting people,especially girls because he doesn't want to be exactly like his father.He think that Chel is a very sensible girl inside and will do anything to make the little child inside of her happy,Peter almost wants her as sister but for the moment he just argue or play with her like a best friend. Naveen: Funniest brother ever.Naveen is the only demi-god who has a party mind like Peter.He loves playing music and have fun with him. Diana: Serious woman.Very serious woman.He's also a bit scared of her warrior and protective side because he thinks she's dangerous and too strong for him. Aiden: Half-brother?Great!One more! He thinks Aiden is funny and nothing like his father,Zeus, he doesn't care about his father but of him.He wants to know more about him and have time to talk with him. Milo: Interesting guy and nice cousin. Alice: Such a cute little one! He would protect her from the trio and playing games with her.He loves her rat bibliothec side and thinks her father was a hero. He would like to know her more. McGee: She can hang on ceilings like him! He thinks she's a funny girl and want to know more about her and her hang on ceilings thing! Blair: He thinks she's serious but a funny part of her ,she doesn't show in the palace, awaked when they were flying through the clouds,and that Peter noticed it very well.He wants to know more about her and finds her quite charming and attractive.But he fights his womanizer feeling inside of him to not hurt her..Peter fights like a demon against this and tries to ignore this feeling because he knows that she considers him just as Son Of Apollo,god who ,after Zeus, broke a lot of women's heart.He just wish that Blair wouldn't see him as "Son Of Apollo",just as "Peter". Shego: Daughter of Loki? And? The children aren't like their parents.And that knows Peter well.But since Shego 'betrated' them he's suspicious and prepars his mind for another attack...But for the moment he tries to keep her on a good way to be a better god than her father.Just doesn't show it in front of her but Peter quite understands Shego's feelings. Marina: Very interesting girl,she's quite funny and pretty, Peter wants to learn more about her. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts